Your Sans
by QClueingForLooksQ
Summary: Just read the first paragraph.
1. Welcome to the Underground

A cool, refreshing breeze playfully danced around your (h/c) locks. The almost painted-like sunset reflected against your (e/c) eyes. It's warmth reached you, even from billions of miles away. The only place you were cold was your hand. You didn't care. Leaning against Sans, you let out a contented sigh. His white pupils searched your face and his bony hand wrapped around yours tighter.

"We finally made it," you said. You had been dreaming of this day for months now. The day where all monsters were set free, where the killing would end...where you would get to go home.

"You miss your family, don't you?" Sans asked, seemingly a bit upset by that fact.

"Well, I mean, wouldn't you miss Paps if you hadn't seen him for months, years even?" you questioned. Sans' face fell, and you heard him mumble something. 'Probably agreeing with me,' you guessed. It was obvious he didn't want you to go, not after all you'd been through together...

'Ow.' That was the first thought in your head. As your blurred vision came to focus, so did your fuzzy thoughts.

"W-what happened?" you mumbled, rubbing your aching skull as you could feel a large lump begin to form. You'd always been an adventurous girl, so when you heard the legend of Mt. Ebott, your first instinct was to check it out. Packed with things you may need, a flashlight, food, water, etc. you set out. It had been a nice day for a hike. The sky was blue and cloudless, and the trees, covered in green leaves, made a nice contrast against it. You could hear many different sounds in the woods. Squirrels made trees limbs rustle as they chattered and munched on acorns, and little bluebirds chirped happily, their little song reminding you much of the scene in Snow White "Whistle While You Work". Weird to think that such a gorgeous mountain was rumored to swallow up anyone who walked it's grounds, especially naive teenagers. But you were DETERMINED to prove everyone wrong, that you would return as a triumphant hero amongst your peers. Yup, you miserably failed. Curse you for getting distracted by a lil chipmunk, that devil. But he was just too cute, you HAD to take picture. It was a hobby of yours and as he sat, chewing on some seeds, the lighting was perfect! You squatted down and set up your tripod. Placing the camera on it, you placed your finger on the button that would capture the image. But just as you were about to snap the picture, the chubby guy's ears twitched and he turned towards you. He looked at you curiously, cocking his head to the side. Then, he took off.

"H-hey! Come back here!" you yelled after the rodent. Your boots crunched on the brittle leaves as you dodged trees and bushes, trying to keep up with the little fella. He was surprisingly fast for being so fat. You were just catching up with him until...you were walking on air. Scratch that, you were falling through the air and gaining speed. A crushing pain shot through your skull and then, darkness.

You took your hand off your head; it was wet and slick with crimson liquid. Almost conking out again at just the sight of it, you grasped for your pack. It wasn't there. Looking around desperately, your eyes caught sight of it a few feet away, it's contents splayed out on golden flowers. Amazingly, your camera wasn't broken, but some of your food was covered in dirt. Not very appetizing. You found your bandages (a good adventurer always brings a first-aid kit) and put some pressure on your wound. Wondering where you fell in, and if you could climb back out, you looked up. Reflexively squinting at the sunlight streaming through the mouth of the mountain, you concluded that you definitely cannot go back the way you came. It was too steep to climb as it sloped up into almost a dome shape, and none of the vines that seemed to had slowed your fall were long enough to climb. You highly doubted they could hold your weight anyway. That reminded you, how is it that you only suffered a minor bump on the head? Sure, you landed on some flowers, but they should've been crushed by your weight. In fact some were, but there seemed to be a bald spot in the middle of the flower bed, and when you walked over to it, it seemed as though someone had dug a hole. Grabbing a stick you found nearby, you stuck it down the gap but didn't feel a bottom. How deep WAS this thing? Shaking your head, you decided not to worry about it. It was more important you find a way back to civilization, and you were wasting time.

Packing your things, you looked for an exit out of the cave. Surprisingly, there was a large, skillfully carved, stone door. Who had created such a masterpiece? A sneaking suspicion began to grow in your mind. You were not alone. The thought sent shivers down your spine, and for a second, you didn't want to continue. But when you looked behind you, there wasn't any other opening than from whence you came. Sighing, you turned back to the slightly purple door. Though you had little faith that you could push the large slab of concrete open, you tried anyway. You were astonished when it swung open with ease, almost as if were made of wood. Cautiously stepping through, you surveyed what looked like a large hallway, and at the end of it, another ominous door awaited. You jumped when you heard a large slam behind you. The door you came through had closed, and when you tried to open it, it seemed locked. 'Welp, forward it is then,' you thought. Again, you were faced with a door that led to what could be your potential death. But hey, gotta take chances if you wanna get out of here. When it opened, you were immediately met with a blast of frigid air, and when you took a step forward, a foot or two of snow tripped you and you face planted.

Ruefully wiping the snow off your face, you looked around and noticed you seemed to be in an evergreen forest, which didn't make since cause you were underground, much less that there was snow. But that wasn't the most important thing on your mind at the moment. You were shivering now; a t-shirt, jeans, and hiking boots were definitely not the right apparel for this kind of weather. Knowing that you couldn't turn back, you decided to keep moving. There was a path, so naturally, you followed, not thinking about who made it or where it led. Your thoughts had just become animalistic instincts. Food, water, and warmth were the only things you cared about.

The trees stood like soldiers guarding the path, and they loomed over you like giants. It was completely silent, and you felt incredibly uneasy, gripping on to your stick, ready to defend yourself. Stepping over a large stick, you trudged through the snow, only seconds later to hear a large CRACK! Snapping your head around, you noticed the limb was broken in half. Your heart started to pick up pace, and so did your feet. Every once in a while, you could've sworn that you heard footsteps behind you, but no matter how many times you looked back, you didn't see anyone. You came across what looked like a barrier, but the bars were too wide to stop anyone. Just as you were about to walk on through, you felt a presence by your shoulder. You froze.

" . " Human? " D o n ' ? " a deep, gravely voice said. It almost had a New Yorker or Boston accent, like something you may hear from a mob leader or gangster member. " . "

Though your mind was screaming run, your legs didn't move. You decided it was best to do what they say. Besides, it didn't sound too menacing. Maybe it was a friend? Slowly, you found your feet turning and facing the dark, shortish figure. It's hand was outstretched and cautiously, you grabbed it. The hand fell to the ground at your touch, causing you to shriek and cover your mouth. The figure laughed, it's deep sound echoing around the cavern.

It seemed to notice your frightened expression as he lifted his head from the ground to look at you, an unnaturally wide smile plastered on his face. "Haha, sorry for scaring ya kiddo, but I have the perfect body for this joke, I couldn't pass it up," and with that, he took up his "hand" and clicked it back in place. (WHA?) "The name's Sans, Sans the skeleton."

Now THAT caught your attention. "Sk-skeleton?!"


	2. Sans, Sans the Skeleton

"Ske-skeleton?!" you almost screeched. Indeed, as you looked at his hand that now lay at his side, you saw the bones that should usually only show on a dead person in the grave. Jumping back with a yelp, you stumbled backward and slipped on ice, only to be caught by the same hand, but this time, in a more intimate and uncomfortable position holding your back.

"Whoa there! I mean, I know I'm a good-looking dude but, you don't have to literally FALL for me," he chuckled as he lifted you back to your feet. Sans smirked at your reaction to his words and said, "Hey, I'm just kidding," and winked at you, which you found odd since skeletons don't have eyelids. Actually, skeletons shouldn't even be able to hold together without muscle and skin. What the heck WAS this place?! Again, you pulled away, being more conscientious of where you step.

"Who-WHAT, are you?!" you asked, wincing as your voice cracked showing how truly frightened you were.

"Haha, I told you," Sans said, "I'm Sans the skeleton." You mentally slapped yourself. DUH! You guessed it was because of the shock of finding...this, as you felt your mind whirl, but some how, you calmed your beating heart. It must've taken you a bit longer to be able to breath normally than you thought because Sans cleared his 'throat'?

"Huh?" you asked, blinking your eyes rapidly.

Sans chuckled. "Heh, this is the part where a lovely lady such as you tells me her name," he said with another wink.

You felt your face heat up a bit at being called lovely, but you took a deep breath and answered, "I-I'm (y/n), (y/n) the...the...h-human?"

"Haha, nice to meet ya (y/n). TIBIA honest with you, I thought you were too SPINELESS to tell me. You looked like you saw a DEAD person." He rattled off pun after pun, once again winking, and earning a small smile from you.

You decided you try a few yourself. "Man, you sure are HUMEROUS you funny bag o' BONES!" Sans looked stunned for a second, his hollow eyes with little white pupils taking on an expression like that of surprised. Then, he burst out laughing, which you guess was contagious, because you started to laugh too. You don't know how long you guys stood there telling jokes, but honestly, you didn't care. This guy was kinda starting to grow on you, skeleton or not.

"You know," he said after a while, "Your pretty PUNNY, it's hard to find someone who respects puns as much as I do." Playfully punching your arm somehow caused a sprinkling of pink to dust your cheeks. "Heh, yeah, same. I've always liked bad jokes, I would tell them to my friends all the time and though they'd groan, I'd always laugh." Your friends...what if you never see them again? If you can't find the exit...but then again, this place doesn't make sense. It's snowing underground, theres a whole damn forest down here, and a walking, talking skeleton. Maybe you were in a coma and your weird mind had come up with this place? Then, a sharp gust of wind blew, cutting through your thoughts like a knife. You started to shiver uncontrollably, catching Sans' attention.

"Hey, ya look a little chilled to the BONE there, heheh. Here, you can have my jacket," he offered. You looked up and finally notice his attire. He wore a blue hoodie with white faux-fur lining the hood, black track shorts with white lines on the sides, and pink, fuzzy slippers. 'What an interesting fashion statement,' you thought.

"Oh no," you politely declined, "I wouldn't want you to get cold."

Sans laughed. "You know why skeletons aren't bothered by cold winds?" he asked. You shook your head. "Cause it goes right through us!" He grinned at his own joke, and so did you. Gladly, you accepted his hoodie, knowing that it wouldn't bother him. It smelled oddly of ketchup, but it was definitely warm. Which, again, was odd since he doesn't have any blood to create heat, but you were glad of it anyway.

"Hows that kiddo?" he asked.

"I have a name you know," slightly annoyed he made you sound so young when you were really (y/a).

"Oh right, sorry kid-(y/n)," he winked at you, catching himself. "So, your new to the Underground, aren't you?" Sans questioned. You nodded, making the hood of his jacket bob up and down cutely. You noticed a light blue tinted his cheekbones, but you decided not to ask. "Well, I welcome you to Snowdin."


End file.
